Something New
by SVUchick96
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have had their ups and downs... but now it is time for something new. E/O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU Dick Wolf does.

Enjoy :)

Everyone was on edge. Nobody had slept more than 5 hours the past 2 days. They tracked down a child molester who molested multiple children at school. After they caught the guy Munch and Fin brought him into the interrogation room.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desk absent mindedly doing paperwork waiting to see how the interrogation would turn out. Olivia looked over at her partner, you could tell he was tired, he had bags under his eyes and he had drank a whole pot of Munch's coffee by himself.

Lately Elliot had been grouchier than usual and snapped at anyone who even looked at him, this including Liv. The case was making his temper escalate even more due to the lack of sleep.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and growled, "What are you looking at Benson?" Olivia was shocked that she had been caught looking at him and attempted a small smile.

"Maybe you should head up to the cribs for a bit you seemed pretty tired even before we caught this case," she told him calmly. He just growled a muffled response and went back to typing on his computer.

"What was that she asked," starting to get a little pissed off. "I said I can fucking take care of myself," he said this time in gruff and much louder voice.

Before Olivia could fire back a retort her phone started ringing.

"Benson," she barked at poor person on the end of the phone. "What's wrong? Yeah ok…. Where are you? I will be there in 10 minutes tops." She hung up the phone grabbed her coat and ran out of the squad room leaving her partner confused and even more pissed off then before.

Olivia got out of her car at the address the person on the phone told her. She was in a secluded residential area 10 miles away from the heart of the city thankfully the precinct wasn't too far away.

"Olivia," a voice said. Olivia turned and faced the teenage girl that had make up running down her face and looked scared to death. Olivia walked to the girl and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. "I'm sorry I didn't know who to call and I –" Olivia stopped her before she could babble to much.

"Maureen its fine. What happened honey?" she asked. Leading them both to a bench that wasn't too far away.

Maureen sniffled, "I was at my boyfriend Trent's house and his parents weren't home. We went into his bedroom and he started kissing me." By this point tears began to fall once again. "The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed and he –"a sob escaped her throat.

Olivia instantly changing to cop mode asked, "Did he hurt you Mo?"

Maureen shook her head no. "I- I told him to stop. At first he didn't but I pushed him off and he started calling me a tease…. and… and then he broke up with me and told me to leave." She was crying again and Olivia pulled her close and held her.

Eventually Maureen had calmed down enough to speak again, "I just didn't know who to call, Mom probably wouldn't have answered her phone and Dad would have killed Trent. Can you please not tell Dad about this?" she asked practically begging Olivia.

"I don't know Mo he's going to wonder where I was and –" she was cut off my Maureen's pleading "Please he can't find out about this. Please Olivia don't tell him," she had tears once again in her eyes and it broke Olivia's heart.

Olivia hugged Maureen once again and said, "Ok I promise I won't tell your dad. Are you feeling better? Do you want to come back to the precinct with me you can sleep in the cribs till your dad leaves?"

Maureen smiled and said, "Thanks Livvie. Yeah let's go." When they got back to the car before Olivia could go over to her door Maureen pulled her into a hug once again. "I just wanted to say thanks again for everything you have done for me. I love you Livvie."

When Olivia over to her door she had tears of her own in her eyes. The car ride back to the precinct was filled with comfortable silence. As they walked back into the squad room Olivia noticed that mostly everyone had gone home for the night. The only desk light still on was Elliot's.

Olivia walked up with Maureen close at her heels and hung up her coat on the coat rack and went to sit at her desk. Elliot's head instantly popped up when he heard her walk into the squad room. "Where the hell have you been!" he spat. "And what the hell is my daughter doing here!"

Olivia turned to Maureen and said in a sweet voice "Hey Mo why don't you go up to the cribs and try to get a little sleep you have school tomorrow?"

"Alright. Thanks again Liv," she gave her a hug and walked upstairs.

When Olivia looked back over at Elliot his face was bright red and the veins in his neck were sticking out. "What the fuck was that!" he yelled. Olivia was taken back at his choice of words.

"Are you kidding me! She just thanked me! I went and helped her doing what one of her fucking parents should be doing!"she screamed back with just as much intensity as he used.

Elliot was standing up now directly in front of Olivia, "Oh while you were gone getting your nails painted with my daughter we did actual work and took a child molester off the streets. Oh and with absolutely no help from you I might add!"

By this time Olivia was beyond pissed she also stood and was now face to face with Elliot. "First off I put more fucking work into this case then most of this unit combined! Second I wasn't getting my nails painted I had to go pick up your daughter because she…." Olivia took a deep breath and as calmly as she could said "You know what forget it. Take your daughter home I'm leaving."

As she said this Olivia pushed her way past Elliot grabbed her coat and keys and stormed out of the precinct. Elliot was still pissed and slammed the file he had been holding down on his desk and began to turn off his computer.

Neither one of them noticed the teenage girl sitting at the bottom of the stairs having heard they whole screaming match and had tears in her eyes for causing this big of a fight between her father and Livvie. She ran back up stairs and pretended that she didn't hear anything when her dad was finished turning off his computer.

Elliot walked up the stairs to the cribs and saw his oldest daughter sitting on the bunk that had unofficially become Liv's. He still was pissed off at Liv for just leaving during the middle of a case.

"Hey Mo are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go home," she said quietly getting up off the bunk she knew was Liv's and was already missing the slight comfort it brought to her just knowing it was hers.

She followed her dad back down stairs and to his car where they would go home and Maureen would once again pretend she didn't hear fighting between her mom and dad. She had to fix the mess she made between her dad and Liv.

**Sorry Elliot was such a jerk in this chapter. Well how was it? Loved it….? Hated it…..? Please Review! Do I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU Dick Wolf does

Author's Note: This is quite a bit fluffy… Don't worry I am going to add a little drama later on! I plan on making this story the first in a series of stories I am going to write! I try to update as fast as I can and I hope you will read my future stories to come!

Enjoy :)

Elliot walked in the precinct the next morning looking even worse than he had last night. He got hardly any sleep last night because he had to sleep on the couch, but that was nothing new. Elliot has spent the past 2 months either on his own couch or Liv's.

The real reason he couldn't sleep was because he kept feeling so guilty for yelling at Liv. As he hung up his coat and Olivia's cup of coffee on her desk she didn't even look up from her computer. He sighed and sat down at his desk.

Throughout the morning Elliot kept sneaking glances at her. Whenever she would get up to file paperwork she would avoid looking into his eyes. To anyone but him she would appear fine, maybe happy even. But he knew better and as much as he hated to admit he was the cause of her current pain.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her whenever he looked at her. It took all of her strength not to look up and get lost in those blue orbs. She was still pissed at him for last night and if she were to look into his eyes she knew that would all disappear.

When she shut off her computer and got up to get her coat to leave for lunch time she felt a hand on her arm. "We need to talk," is all he said she didn't have time to respond before being pulled upstairs to the balcony the claimed when they first became partners.

It was the middle of fall to it was a little breezy and unfortunately Elliot pulled her up the stairs so fast she didn't get the chance to grab her coat. When they stepped out on to balcony she immediately wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to shield herself from the bitter cold. Elliot noticed this and gave her his jacket before she could protest. Now sitting comfortably in Elliot's jacket she turned and faced him, "What do you want Elliot."

Elliot cringed at the use of his full name he knew he was still in hot water with her. "I'm sorry for last night Liv. I really am it's just the case it got to me and…"

"We have had worse cases than this before," she cut in.

"Yeah we have. No matter how bad of a case we have I know you will always be there with me." he gave her a said smile. "Maureen told me what happened last night."

Olivia eyes widened and she was about to speak when Elliot beat her to it, "She told me everything. How you comforted her and really talked to her and she explained why she went to you and not me." Elliot sighed and put his head in his hands. "I overreacted and almost ruined a lot of things last night. Can you forgive me?" he said in an almost pleading tone.

She turned towards him and said in a soft tone, "El, I think we both overreacted a little and of course I can forgive you I wouldn't waste a 7 year long friendship over one little fight," she said ending with an almost sad smile.

Elliot sighed and ran a hand down his face, she just wasn't getting it, he turned away from her leaning on the railing now looking out over the city. "When you were a kid did you ever imagine where you would be by the time you grew up?"

Olivia looked out at the city and smiled slightly then said, "I think every kid has an idea of what they are going to be like when they grow up. I personally wanted to be married with kids and have a wonderful job that made me smile everyday like you see on TV." she sighed and said with a sad tone, "but those dreams that's all they were. Dreams."

Elliot looked over at her and said, "I always wanted to be a cop and have a bunch of kids with the perfect wife. I would dream of what my wife would be like. She would be the smartest person I knew, she would be tough as nails and still have a sensitive side to her when it came to me and the kids."

He turned and looked at Olivia. She was still facing away from him looking down at the railing now. "Every time I would think about her she took my breath away. I knew my future wife would take my breath away every time I looked at her and I would fall more and more in love with her every time." He slowly reached up and lightly turned Olivia's face so now they were looking at each other.

A tension filled silence filled the air. To lighten the mood Olivia smiled lightly trying to hide the sadness that took over her voice, "Looks like your dreams came true."

She was about to turn away when Elliot whispered, "Yeah too bad it isn't Kathy."

Olivia's eyes shot back up to his, "What did you say?" barely able to raise her voice so he could hear her. Elliot pulled her closer to him and said, "I said to bad it wasn't someone like Kathy who I imagined to be my dream wife."

Olivia shook her head and attempted to pull away from Elliot but every time she took a step back he took two steps forward and soon he had her pinned up against the railing. Staring directly into her eyes he said, "All of those things I just said about my dream wife they don't remind me of Kathy, they reminded me of you. Liv you are the most compassionate loving person I know. You went out in the middle of the night to help my daughter, who isn't even yours might I add, with boyfriend problems. You are unbelievably beautiful and every time you walk into a room it takes me a whole minute to form complete sentences again," he chuckled lightly. "I have seen you beat the shit out of a perp then turn around and hold a traumatized child. You are amazing and you are breathtakingly beautiful even when you are out on a windy balcony in 30 degree weather," he said smiling the whole time.

Slowly he slid his hands up her arms when he finally reached her face he used both hands to caress her cheeks. His body was unbelievably close to hers now, he could make out every detail on her face and the smell of her perfume hit his nose in irresistible waves. He lightly ran his lips over hers they barely touched and yet both of them could feel the electricity and passion that course through them.

"I am going to kiss you now. If you don't want me to just tell me to stop. If you don't want me just as much as I want you then I will stop. Liv," he said stopping and looking into her big brown eyes and whispered, "please don't tell me to stop."

Olivia smirked and said, "What are you waiting for Stabler?" That was enough to make him close the small distance between their lips. As soon as their lips collided Elliot knew he would never be able to get enough. Olivia reached her hand up to his neck bringing him closer to her than he already was. As he licked her lip she gasped just enough for Elliot to sneak his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began a battle that neither one minded losing.

When they finally broke apart breathing heavily Elliot rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths were in sync as they stayed there for a moment before Elliot whispered, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

She pulled away slightly and whispered back, "Why now then? Why today?" He reached over and grabbed her hand. At first Olivia thought he was just holding her hand then she felt something in her hand. She pulled back to look at it and was shocked at what she saw.

She looked down and in her hand was Elliot's wedding ring. Olivia looked down at it and had to remind herself to breath. Elliot saw her expression and nervously said, "We did it. We both finally admitted that this wasn't working and that we should be happy. We signed the papers a few weeks ago and it just came through this morning. I am officially divorced"

Olivia finally looked up from her hand and saw the nervous look Elliot had on his face and a huge smile spread across her's. "Thank god," is all she said as she threw her hand over her shoulder and brought both hands up to Elliot's face and brought his lips down to hers in a sweet kiss that contained all the emotion and passion that had built up over the past 7 years of partnership.

Unknown to the couple Elliot's wedding ring flew out of her hand and fell 6 stories down to the hard pavement below where it broke and shattered just like his marriage had.

**What did you think? Loved it…? Hated it….? Please Review!**

**They are happy….. for the moment…..What are they going to tell Cragen? Will they remain partners? Who do they tell?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been SUPER busy! I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU Dick Wolf does.**

**Enjoy :)**

The Next Day

"God damn it Stabler will you stop throwing paper at me!" Olivia said trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping across her face. He just looked so cute when he pouted. They hadn't told anyone about their "conversation" that they had yesterday, they were planning on keeping it a secret for a little while.

"But Livvvy I'm bored…" purposefully extending the v in her name. Today was a pretty slow day filled with paperwork and DD5's but they still had an hour left before they could leave and go home.

The next hour was filled with death glares from Olivia and an extremely bored Elliot throwing random objects at her. Thank god Munch and Fin weren't in the office or this would have been the longest hour in Olivia's life. By the time 5 o'clock came around Olivia was pretty much done with all her paper work and Elliot still had barely made a dent in his. While they were getting ready to leave a familiar face walked in the door way.

"Hey Olivia are you ready to go?" the man said.

Elliot's POV

What the hell! Why is Trevor Langan asking Olivia if she is ready to go? We were going to go back to her apartment, order out some Chinese food, and watch a scary movie.

Olivia stood up with a slightly confused look on her face but before she could speak Trevor broke in. "I made us reservations at that new Italian place down the street."

She has a date with Langan! I guess she forgot to mention that yesterday when I finally admitted my real feelings for her. Funny she forgot to mention it.

I could instantly feel my bloody start to boil and before I could bite my tongue I snarled, "Yeah Olivia you ready to go with Trevor?" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice as I said these words and hurt immediately flashed through her eyes.

Trevor obviously seemed not to notice my tone because he didn't take his eyes off of Olivia for a second. They way he was looking at her like she was the last donut in the box, he was practically drooling. Olivia turned and gave him a sweet smile and was about to say something but before Olivia could reply I grabbed my coat stormed out of the precinct.

Olivia's POV

What the fuck just happened! First I was getting ready to leave with partner to discuss our future relationship now I have a date with Trevor. What the hell!

When I realized that Trevor was talking to him I gave him a small smile to politely decline going out with him when I turned to see Elliot storm out the door. When I heard the door slam alerting me that he was gone I turned back to Trevor I was thoroughly pissed off now.

"What the hell are you talking about Langan!?"

He smirked at me and leaned in close to me and whispered, "Maybe you should keep your conversations a little quieter next time." Before I had to respond he backed away smirked again and walked out of the squad room.

Shit. Trevor heard! I had to go tell Elliot. With that I grabbed my coat and sprinted out of the precinct to Elliot's apartment.

3rd Person POV

When Olivia got to Elliot's apartment she used the key that Elliot gave her yesterday and let herself in. She found him sitting on couch drinking a beer and he didn't even turn around when she walked in.

"What did you date with your boyfriend end early?" he said still not looking at her. Olivia sighed and walked over and sat down on the chair facing the couch.

"El we have a problem Trevor told me –"

"Oh it's Trevor now is it what happened to calling him Langan? You know Liv I thought you had higher standards than that –"

"Yo asshole! Shut the hell up and listen to me!" Elliot stopped talking and grumpily took a drink of his beer. "As I was saying TREVOR heard our conversation on the balcony yesterday and he didn't seem to happy about it," she snapped.

Elliot's posture instantly straightened up and he finally looked at Olivia for the first time since she walked in, "Wait what?"

Olivia sighed and stood up, "Yeah if you hadn't been such an obnoxious asshole and stayed to listen to the rest of the conversation you would have realized I didn't have a date with him, he just said so to piss you off."

"Oh," was all Elliot said.

"That's all you're going to say, oh! You know what I don't even know why I bother. You know what call me when you have something more to say besides oh Elliot."

When Olivia reached the door she felt a pull on her wrist. She was spun around and before she could say anything Elliot's lips crashed into hers. Olivia responded on contact, Elliot bit lightly at her lip until she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Elliot began backing her up until her back met the door. Olivia moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss by wrapping her leg around his waist bringing him impossibly closer than he already was. Elliot groaned into the kiss when he felt his hips connect with hers.

Elliot pulled away slightly from the kiss trying to regain his breath. "I'm sorry for earlier… I was just pissed off and I reacted before hearing the whole thing," he managed to get out between breaths.

"I forgive you asshole," she said while beginning to suck lightly on his neck making him groan, "now finish what you started Stabler." When she said this his eyes turned two shades darker and didn't reply as he slammed his lips back onto hers.

**A/N: Well…. How was it? Loved it? Hated it? What do you think should the next chapter continue with some rated M content? What is Trevor's plan? What about Elliot and Liv's relationship? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am SO sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy lately. This chapter is going to be rated M for all of you who wanted to spice it up a little bit. This is my first rated M chapter ever so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU Dick Wolf does.**

**Enjoy :)**

Elliot's senses were going crazy. The taste of Liv's lips against his, the sounds she was making as he pushed her harder against the door, the feel of her hair running through his fingers as he kissed her. All of this was hitting him like a tsunami wave. He had never felt this much intensity in his life, not with Kathy, Dani, or any of the other girls he used to date before he was married.

Elliot was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two small hands work their way through the buttons on his shirt. Elliot pushed closer to her so there was barely any space in between the two of them and began sucking on her pulse. He smirked when he noticed she was having considerably more trouble trying to undo the buttons and her breathing was speeding up.

Eventually she gave up trying to undo the buttons and the next thing Elliot heard was the sound of buttons rolling on the floor and he stopped sucking on her neck chuckled quietly, "I happened to like this shirt." She smirked and brought his head back up to meet his eyes "I'll buy you a new one later."

This time Olivia took the upper hand and smashed her lips into his. She lightly nipped at his lower lip and slipped her tongue in between his lips. Elliot couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth when Olivia brought her leg up and wrapped it around his waist bringing him impossibly closer. Olivia could feel every bit of him through his jeans as she tightened her hold around his waist. Elliot groaned at the feeling and Olivia took the opportunity quickly flipped them so now Elliot was against the door.

Olivia detached her mouth from Elliot's and began to run her hands along the hard planes of his chest and abs slowly kissing her way down his chest. Olivia's pace was literally torturing Elliot by the time she had made it half way down his chest he was already about to burst. In one swift move he managed to pick up Olivia and led them blindly to couch in the living room.

The back of Elliot's knees hit the couch and he maneuvered so Olivia was lying beneath him. From there Elliot began his pursuit on her neck he started at the bottom of her ear lightly nipping at her lobe then slowly worked his way down back to her pulse. Olivia moaned when Elliot bit roughly into her neck and soothed it away with his tongue. His lips and tongue continued sucking until he met the collar of shirt she was wearing. This time it was his turn to undo the buttons; eventually he made it thorough without having to rip open her shirt like she did.

The sight that he saw before him literally took his breath away. His long time sexy partner was lying beneath him without a shirt on and a sexy black lace bra was the only thing standing in the way of the two things that kept him awake at night. Olivia's breathing hitched when she felt Elliot sucking on her right nipple through the thin material that was covering it. Olivia's moaned filled the air of the quiet apartment and that was music to Elliot's ears.

Slowly Elliot snuck one of his hands down to the button of Olivia's pants and somehow he was able to get them off with his mouth still attached to her right breast. Now his partner Olivia Benson was lying underneath him in nothing but a bra and panties. Just the thought alone could make Elliot come but he knew he needed to wait and take it slow for this first time.

With one hand still down on her thigh and the other tangled in her hair his lips finally met her again in a long passionate kiss that so much intensity that it made his head spin. Sub consciously while kissing her he slowly moved his hand closer and closer to her center when he finally reached his intended target Olivia gasped and let out a low moan as he lightly rubbed her.

"Tell me what you want baby," he said against her lips. "Just tell me what you need." Olivia's breath began speeding up as his thumb ran slowly up her clit. Her hands immediately latched on to the back of his head, her fingers digging into his short hair.

"Fuck," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Tell me what you want baby," Elliot said softly against her ear as he began sucking on her lobe once again. Olivia let out a muffled moan as he pushed one finger slowly into her. She bit her lip when he added another one and began to pump his fingers in and out."Liv? Baby?" Elliot said his own breaths speeding up just from touching her.

Olivia tried to speak but was too overwhelmed with pleasure to actually speak out loud. "What was that Liv?" Without even looking she knew that he was smirking at the effect that he had on her. Sometimes she hated his arrogance but other times it was a total turn on. Olivia brought her head down to Elliot's ear and whispered, "You," lightly biting his lobe as she pulled away. Elliot's movements stilled before he slowly pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

Elliot groaned at the taste, she tasted so good but that would have to wait because right now if he didn't get inside of her he was going to explode. All the intensity that he felt before had somehow multiplied now and was threatening to take over any moment now. Olivia's hands beat his to his belt and as he kicked his pants off his heart sped up nervously.

What if she didn't want to go this far yet? What if she doesn't trust me enough? What if she is second guessing our relationship? All these questions flashed though Elliot's head but soon disappeared when he felt his boxers being pulled down and Olivia's hand snake around his length. _Well guess that answers my question._

When Olivia's hand starts to move up and down his length Elliot's head falls to her shoulder and he lets out a low growling sound that instantly turns Olivia on even more than she already is. Elliot knows that if this doesn't stop soon than it is going to be over way to quick. Somehow finding his voice he says between breaths, "Liv... honey….. if you don't stop that we won't get to the fun part." Olivia just smirks up at him and in one swift movement turns the tables on him so now she is straddling him. "Now what did you say about the fun part?" she asks now smirking down at him.

When Elliot recovered from having been flipped unhooked her bra with one hand while using his other to crash her lips onto his. Olivia got lost in the kiss. This kiss like the others held intensity like no other kiss with anyone else but the passion in this kiss far surpassed all of their previous kisses they had early on in the night. Next thing Olivia heard was the sound of fabric ripping. Her eyes ripped open only to see Elliot holding her favorite black pair of panties in his hand. "Sorry," he growled but from the look in his eye and the smirk on his she could tell that he wasn't really that sorry.

This brief pause was enough for Elliot to turn the tables once again. Both of them were completely naked now and Elliot leaned down and placed a soft and delicate kiss on Olivia's lips. As he slowly pushed into her Olivia truly realized how big he was. He was filling her up completely and reaching places no man had ever reached before. Elliot's kiss was slowly becoming more passionate as he pushed further in.

When they both had adjusted Elliot began to move and the pleasure was unimaginable. As their movements sped up their moans got louder and louder. Olivia's fingers dug into Elliot's back as he pushed further into her. When she ran her nails down his back he let out a growl and began to speed up. Soon the pleasure in both of them began to build more and more.

Elliot had to wait until for her, he could tell she was close her moans were louder now and her breathing was erratic. With a couple more thrusts he felt her walls tighten around him and he struggled to keep moving to make it last as long as it could for her. Olivia screamed, "El!" as she came. Not long after her Elliot came with a grunt and a growl of, "Olivia."

Both of their bodies were completely spent and their breathing was in synch matching the rising in their chests. Elliot slowly pulled out of her and positioned himself now so that Olivia was lying across his chest. After a couple of minutes Elliot spoke up, "Damn Liv we didn't even make it to the bedroom." Olivia chuckled and grinned up at him and with a wink said, "We may make it there tonight if you play your cards right officer." Then she got up off the couch and wrapped a blanket around her much to Elliot's disapproval.

Elliot looked at her confused, "May?" Olivia looked over her shoulder and with an evil twinkle in her eye she said, "Yeah I mean that is if you can make it thorough going a round or two up against the kitchen counter?" Elliot literally stopped breathing and Olivia just kept her slow and antagonizing walk towards the kitchen. But before she could make it all the way to the kitchen Elliot's hands were on her waist pulling her back towards him and she was pleasantly surprised to find that he still was naked and ready to go again.

Elliot bent his head to her ear and growled, "Oh I can make it but I don't think the blanket will," as he slipped the blanket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as he backed her up against the kitchen counter with a predatory look in his eye.

**What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please Review! **

**A/N: I'm going to add a couple more chapters to this story then I will be posting another story that will continue where this one left off. **

**The next chapter will go back to the main plot of the story I promise this was just an added chapter that I thought you would enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
